Amnesia
by TriceNorthman
Summary: A short story about Eric and Sookie when they're together in her house after Eric is cursed by Hallow.


**Another short story about Eric and Sookie that I love. **

**Hope you enjoy it as well.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

* * *

><p>It was weird to know what Eric was able to do being the most powerful vampire I had ever known but the last few days, everything had changed since he couldn't remember who he was.<p>

At first, when I found him running down that lonely road at night, wearing only a pair of jeans and barefoot, I thought it would be one of his ploys to get close to me; don't judge me but he had tried _everything_ and I had the right to not trust in him. I was so exhausted after working for the party Sam decided to do at Merlotte's that I thought I was having visions, but when the lights of my car focused on him, I could see it was real; Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana, was running half-naked down a lonely road in Bon Temps and I could not imagine what would happen after that night.

The sun had set, so Eric would wake up at any time and he'd come out from his hiding in my closet's old room. I had to admit it, I was eager and excited because he showed up because I had realized that he was someone very different from the Eric Northman I knew and I couldn't help asking the same question over and over again; would he be the true Eric or just someone else because he couldn't remember who he was? I wanted to get an answer but ask to Eric would be useless and I knew Pam would never respond that kind of question.

"Hello, Sookie." I smiled from the kitchen table, where I was drinking coffee to keep myself warm. Eric was buttoning his shirt that I bought at Wal-Mart and he had a smile on his mouth. I had never seen him smiling like that before and I loved it.

"Hi, I was waiting for you. There's a TrueBlood bottle in the fridge waiting for you so…why don't you warm it up and sit with me?" Everything felt so normal and natural that I had got used in a matter of days. I knew it couldn't last forever but at least I'd take advantage from the time Eric and I had together that way. I didn't want him to ignore his past forever but my selfish side wanted it because when he recovered his memory, he would be the old Eric Northman who infuriated me and was willing to do _anything_ to get rid of Bill Compton, my ex-boyfriend and a traitor to his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, perfectly." Eric had opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle and although I had to teach him how to use the microwave a few times, he finally had become an expert. "Sookie, I would like to know why someone can be so cruel to erase my memory. What kind of person is so evil?" Good question, though I had no idea that I could answer it. Eric was right, what kind of person would do such a thing? I agreed with Pam, witches are bitches.

"I don't know, Eric. I'd love to tell you that some people are bad by nature and they enjoy making others suffer but I have no idea why a witch would make you something." I saw him nodding but I knew my words hadn't made him feel better at all. "But don't worry, Pam is working on it and I'm sure she will find a solution."

"Is she going to kill the witches?" I wanted to answer him that she would only hold them until they had confessed and fixed Eric's curse but part of me wanted them dead. If Hallow had been responsible for Eric couldn't remember anything, she deserved to pay for it.

"I don't know." I felt so helpless for not being able to answer _just_ one of his question…but, what could I say to him? I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell him the truth either because I had no idea what it was. "Eric, I know she will find a solution and everything will back to normal." I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice because even though I wanted everything over, I knew things between Eric and I would never be the same. "Hey, you're fine now; you're here with me and nothing gonna happen, okay?" Before I realized I was getting up from the table and hugging him tightly. "I know you can't remember but Pam is pretty good getting information and she'll do everything possible to undo Hallow's spell."

"Hallow?"

I nodded and pulled away from him. "Yes, she's the witch who did this to you. I'm not sure of her reasons, but if she could charm you, she can break the curse too. Pam just has to find it out."

"What if she can't or wants to break the spell? Then I would never regain my memory but I would be always here in this house." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Suddenly it was just not me who wished Eric to remain amnesic and I was surprised hearing it from his own lips. "I think if I never get to be who I was…it wouldn't be so bad."

"Eric…"

"No, think about it." And I had thought about it for too long. "You don't like the old Eric, you think he's arrogant and mean and you may be right, but I feel different now. I don't know why but when I'm with you I feel I can be myself."

"Eric, you can not remember who you are and if you're not the perfect man, no one deserves such a thing. They've stolen your identity, you are who you are and it's not fair what had happened to you and it would be selfish of me to pretend that you weren't yourself." Yes, but my selfish side was becoming stronger. I wondered if Eric was really the man who stood before me, but always kept a mask to avoid his feelings. "You have to get back to who you are."

"What if I don't want?"

I hadn't planned to have this kind of conversation, but I knew there were many questions about him and if I could answer some of his questions, I would.

"Eric, you can't spend the rest of your life without knowing who you are; you are sheriff of this area and there are many people who need you."

"It's just work, Sookie, nothing more. I'd give up all for you…"

"You can't do that."

"Of course I can, you've said it, I am sheriff of this area so I can do whatever I want." If an amnesiac Eric was not enough fun, now I had to deal with a rebel Eric.

"Eric, I think we shouldn't talk about this now; there are more important things and I believe…"

"I love you, Sookie." Okay, I didn't expect that. How could he love me if barely knows me?

"Eric…"

"It's true, I love you, Sookie and I want to be with you even if that means that I have to give up everything I am." While I was back sitting on the chair, Eric came to me and knelt in front of me. "I don't care anymore and I'll give up everything if that's what you want me to do. Just ask to me, Sookie, and I will." It was a golden opportunity but I couldn't be responsible for that decision.

"Eric, you can't ask me that, you can't…" I was stroking his hair as I was staring into his eyes. "I know you think it's the right thing because you can't think of anything else now, because you don't know who you are but if you take a decision like that…you'd regret. Don't you understand?" but he obviously did not seem to understand. "You'd never do such a thing." And I got up and left the kitchen. I could no longer sit there while Eric was begging me to chose him; I wanted to do, God, I was desperate to but deep down I knew that would be the biggest mistake of my life if I did.

I was climbing the stairs when I heard him behind me. I didn't want to stop but I did. It wasn't the Sheriff of Area 5 now, no, it was just one man who couldn't remember himself and was begging me to take care of him. I was going to do, I was doing it and I wouldn't allow witches to find him but…God, it was everything driving me insane.

"I love you, Sookie, that won't ever change. It won't matter if I ever get to remember who I was because I'll always remember you." I listened but I kept climbing the stairs.

"Eric, I need to be alone for a while; I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything, okay?" and I ran away like a coward.

When I was in my room, I plopped myself down on the bed and cried and cried for hours until there were no more tears to shed. Why was everything so complicated? Why Eric Northman had to appear that night on the road? Why my life was always so complicated when it seemed that I was able to regain control? Eric and I hadn't spoken much since he saved my life at Club Dead that night when I was staked but the fact that he was at my home all the time was too much for me.

A knock on the door brought me out of my own thoughts.

"Yes?" I responded with a whisper as I wiped the tears that had slipped down my cheeks.

"Sookie, can I come in?"

"Sure. Come in."

The door opened slowly and I could see Eric's puppy eyes when he walked fully into the bedroom. He looked so innocent that I had a hard time believing it was the same vampire. Eric Northman was cruel, ruthless and arrogant but the man in front of me had nothing to do with him.

"What is it? Are you okay?" But he just walked until he was beside my bed and knelt next to where I had been lying before. "Eric, is there a problem?"

"No, I'm fine, but I wanted to know if you were fine." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and he leaned forward until we were facing each other. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad before because I didn't want…I just wanted to tell you what I'm really feeling but it's clear that…"

"Eric, you don't need to apologize," and I cupped his face as I was staring into his eyes. "Hey, you've done nothing wrong but it's just…I dunno, I never expected you to say those things, that's all. I know right now you feel lost and think that being here with me is the only option for you but I promise you that is not that. I would be glad that you were here forever, but…we have to face the truth, Eric, our lives are too different and when Pam gets a way to make things change again…you'll return to be who you were before all this madness began." My thumb was rubbing his lips and a second later Eric was kissing me sweetly and slowly. I'd forgotten how much I liked to kiss him, when our lips were together as one and the rest of the world was nothing to us.

"Sookie…I want you, you have no idea how much I want you right now…" I sat on my heels and Eric sat next to me in my bed. I wanted him with all my strength and before I knew I was straddling his lap and kissing him with all I had. My arms were around his neck while my hands gripped his hair strongly and I could feel his strong, muscular arms around my waist while his hands were caressing my skin.

I knew getting involved too much with Eric while he was not the same as always, was not a good idea but I couldn't help; I was unable to control myself and my desire was growing. When I pulled away to catch my breath, I got up and stood up while I took off my t-shirt and threw it down. Eric couldn't take his eyes off but I didn't want him to do it. There was no need for words between us and when I started to unbutton my pants, Eric's hands took the place and did everything. My pants, bra and panties ended up in the same place where my t-shirt was and I was ready to tear his shirt off in less than two seconds if he didn't do it. "Eric, strip." It was an order and he was more than willing to comply and his clothes disappeared before I could blink. I was lying on the bed with Eric over me and kissing me passionately until his lips left mine and was teasing my chin, neck and the of my chest. His lips caught one of my nipples he put his teeth around it making my back arched and I moaned when his free hand began to massage my other breast, giving it the attention it deserved.

I wanted him and needed him inside me but his lips pulled away from my nipple and focused on the other one; despite the cold outside my body seemed to be in flames but I couldn't worry about anything else at the moment. Eric was down on my abdomen, my hips and his hands were caressing every inch of skin they found. "Eric…I can't…I can't take it anymore. Please, please, Eric, I need you inside me."

I was so wet that Eric just put himself between my legs and with a single movement he was inside me, moving slowly in and out, giving me the greatest pleasure. I could barely think and all I could do was hold myself on his shoulders with all the force I had, trying to be as close as possible to Eric because it was the only place where I felt completely safe, in his arms. His cock was moving much faster and his thrusts were driving me crazy; my breathing was ragged and my heart was beating wildly but I had never felt so full of life, as if Eric was giving me all his energy.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so close! Please…don't stop…" I was trying to talk but it was becoming more and more difficult and my brain and my lips did not seem to want to work together. Eric continued making me feeling the best sex of my life and after that first orgasm; I lost count of all I had throughout the night until I fell asleep in his arms the same way that first night when I brought him up to my house to take care of him.

I was so relaxed that I only woke up when I felt Eric's lips on mine and opened my eyes, blinking a few times before getting set my eyes on Eric. He was smiling and I smiled as well, but I saw something strange in his eyes as he stared at me.

I raised my hand 'til it was on his cheek and I frowned. Something had changed and I could see it in his face. "Eric…" I whispered but I was unable to say anything else.

"I've missed you, my lover."

"Lover?" I was shaking my head and trying to understand what was happening. "Eric, it can't be."

"It's me, lover." And when he stroked with his hand I couldn't help pulled away from him. "What is the problem?"

"It's…you." And I couldn't help saying it as if I was disappointed. Eric Northman had returned and he was on my bed. I was in my bed and I just had the best sex of my life! "I…I…Eric…"

"Shhhh…quiet, Sookie, I promise you that nothing is going to happen. I came back but I remember my feelings for you and they haven't changed at all."

"But…how? You were here with me and I…I was sleeping and I haven't heard anything, how is it possible?"

"Guess Pam has found a way."

Pam, of course. "Yeah, I guess so." I couldn't help thinking things had changed dramatically for second time in weeks and now Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, was in my bed, naked and remembering we had made love a few hours before. "Then you have to go now."

"No, Sookie. I'm not going anywhere." I was confused at his words but part of me was doing a happy dance while the other could not stop thinking that Eric was in my bed…naked.

"Eric, what are you talking about?"

"I want to be with you, Sookie; it's me again but nothing has changed. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to be part of my life like I want to be part of yours. These feelings for you had been in my head too much time but I am able to express them now and I don't care if you think that I'm an arrogant vampire who only seeks his own benefits but I'm in love with you, Sookie and I won't give up."

I was speechless after listening to Eric but I knew I had to give him an answer or at least say something instead of staying there with my mouth open and looking like an idiot.

"Eric…I…I don't know what to say but…if Pam has managed to fix all that…I dunno, you'll return to Fangtasia now, you are the real you and I know you have a lot to do besides take care of the bar and your duties as sheriff so…" But he kissed me again, passionately and I began to forget what I was saying.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I've loved you since the first time I saw you in my bar and I've couldn't stop thinking about you."

After my breakup with Bill, I decided I didn't want to be between vampires anymore, but there I was, in my bed with Sheriff of Area 5 beside me like the most normal thing in the world. But I had been afraid of relationships all my life, running away from them as if was the only solution and now I was with the most attractive man I had met in my life, telling me that he loved me and I was unable to react.

We made love twice although it was the same Eric I had met that night but it didn't matter at all. It was then when I realized Eric was not lying; he really loved me and I was not able to see it.

Suddenly a tear slid from my eye and Eric wiped it out with his thumb.

"What is it, lover?"

I stroked his cheek and smiled slightly but I knew my eyes were full of tears.

"I love you, Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>If you've liked the story hit the button and leave me a review.<strong>

**:)**


End file.
